


Day 3: Cars

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: K the drama queen, M/M, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: K aggressively pokes his finger into Ronans sternum. “I’d burn the world down for you”, he says and walks back to the burning car. Ronan stares after him and his whole body is telling him to move. You’re gonna lose him.





	Day 3: Cars

K aggressively pokes his finger into Ronans sternum. “I’d burn the world down for you”, he says and walks back to the burning car. Ronan stares after him and his whole body is telling him to move.  _You’re gonna lose him_. He watches as K disappears behind a wall of fire. Only then, his body starts to work again and he runs towards the burning cars. Four white Mitsus ablaze, parked in a square, and in the middle, Joseph Kavinsky.

Joseph Kavinsky, sitting on the ground like a fucking king while his kingdom is burning all around him. Ronan, stuck on the outside of Ks burning kingdom can do nothing but stare at him. K looks at peace, it seems and Ronan’s terrified. What if he decides to burn with it? Their stupid fight seems so long ago now. He had said things he didn’t mean and K had done the same, and what now? Ronan falls to his knees on the outside of the burning walls. “K! Please!”, he begs and only now realizes how tired he is. He doesn’t have the energy to lift his arms, to actually sit down. His eyes shut and he sighs.

When he wakes, he’s in a moving car. He doesn’t dare to open his eyes but the smell of K relaxes him enough to open his mouth; “Please tell me you didn’t get half your face burned off being a fucking idiot”. K snorts and Ronan can hear the grin on his face. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that to the people, shitbag. They deserve my beauty”. At this, Ronan opens his eyes and sees that K’s actually fine. He doesn’t look like a zombie who had a fight with a flamethrower. He looks like K and Ronans heart jumps in his chest. “Where are we going?” Ronan asks and looks out the window. It’s dark and the stars are shining bright. “Had to take you somewhere, princess. Dangerous for a pretty looking girl like you passing out with your ass up. Never know who’d might take advantage”. Ronan cocks an eyebrow. “You, I’m wildly assuming”. K grins when he answers: “I may have gotten a handful of ass lifting you into the car. Thank you for that, by the way. Your lifeless body weighs a shitton”.

After K pulls over and puts the car in park, Ronan gets out and looks around. There’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. Empty fields and a forest way in the distance. K climbs on top of the hood and sits back, leaning against the windshield. He holds out a bottle and Ronan takes it before sitting down next to him. They drink in silence with the stars above. Time passes and bottles keep appearing and they drink. Ronan closes his eyes and sighs. “You scared me, you know?” he says and hears K shift in his position. “I thought you’d go down too…” K smashes his bottle against the hood of the car before throwing it onto the field and Ronan startles, opening his eyes to look at K. “I was thinking about it” he says and Ronans pulse rises. “But then there you were… Couldn’t let anything happen to that pretty ass of yours”, he grins and Ronan leans back against the windshield. K’s all fire, rage and uncertainty, and yet here he is. Sitting next to him on top of a dreamt car in the middle of nowhere. It was all he wanted, really.

“Take me home, K”

“Anything for you, princess”


End file.
